Ready For This
by xAllxShexWrotex
Summary: Lily&Oliver make a mistake one night, leaving Lily pregnant. Lily doesn't know what to do. Between friends, parents, best friendfather of her childlove of her life, Lily's life is anything but ordinary. LOLIVER. Jiley. T in case.
1. Never Leave You Behind

One little mistake had changed Lily's life forever. At fifteen, she was by far one of the prettiest girls in her grade, but, as she wasn't popular, she wasn't noticed much. Until Landon Payden began to notice her, inviting her to one of his big, huge, blow out parties.

Lily had gone, bringing her two best friends, of course, and had soon gotten swept up in the craze of the night. A few drinks later, and she and Oliver were both completely drunk. Miley was off with Landon himself, and as feelings that had been bottled for too long erupted, one night between Lily and Oliver changed everything. One night changed Lily and Oliver's lives upside down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily ran to her bathroom, throwing up for the third time in a row in the past five days. This was a first for the pretty blonde, as she hadn't had stomach problems in years. She'd missed her period, which had been consistent for the last three years, and she was definitely beginning to get concerned.

Her first thought was laughable. One night couldn't have done anything, right? She and Oliver had pretended like it never happened, as much as Lily wished they would have begun dating. Things would never be like that between them and she knew it, but part of her yearned for it; longed for it, even. Picking up her phone with shaking hands, she held the "2" down on the speedial and breathed a sigh of relief as Miley answered the phone.

"Miley," Lily said slowly, crying and sniffling. "I think I might be pregnant."

She heard Miley take a rattling breath. "Oh. Oh, wow. Well, then, we're going to have to find out for sure, right?"

Miley had started off uncertainly, but was soon the confident girl that Lily was relying on to help her out of the mess she had been thrust into. This was her own fault and she knew it, but she couldn't help but feel like she had nothing to do with it. Lily had always maintained firm beliefs against abortions, sex before marriage, and had always said that teenaged moms should be responsible for their actions. Now that she was in the same situation, or what she was almost sure was the same situation, as those girls, Lily wished to take back everything she had ever said.

Miley was the only one who knew. Lily's girl best friend had been supportive when Lily called her in the morning, sobbing, hung over and regretful. Miley was the first to know of Lily's suspicions and the first to act on them. Wearing huge sunglasses, inconspicuous wigs (which Miley had many of) and baseball hats, the two had managed to buy three pregnancy tests; they wanted to make sure their answer was completely accurate.

"All right, Lily. You're gonna be fine no matter what happens," Miley soothed through the door as Lily anxiously began the tests. Sitting with Miley for results, Lily closed her eyes, holding her breath as Miley gasped, and the plastic hit the tile floor with a small noise.

"Lily, darlin', I'm so sorry," Miley said, tears beginning to fill her voice. Lily took one look at the "pregnant" written digitally on the little screen and let out a whimper. She wasn't ready to be a mom.

"How do I tell my parents? What do I do about school? Where am I going to go? How do I tell _Oliver?!" _Lily wailed.

"I'm sure your parents will love you no matter what, Lily," Miley began, ready to reassure her of everything.

"No they won't," sniffled the blue eyed girl, "my parents are really strong in their beliefs, Miley. It's been known that if one of us is to even _ask _about sex, we're _grounded_."

"Aw, it can't be that bad," drawled Miley.

"But it is!"

"Okay. Well, we'll deal with that when we get there. And for school, we can work something out! You can be home schooled, and once the baby is born, you can go to one of those high schools that provides day care for teen parents," Miley said calmly. Lily began nodding, feeling much better. "And if you ever need anything at all, Lily, you just come straight to my house. My dad loves you like a daughter."

Then came the last of Lily's questions that Miley just couldn't answer. Telling Oliver was something that was going to have to be done, but Miley wasn't sure how he would react, what he would do, and how he would take it. Lily noticed the absence of an Oliver related answer and turned to her friend, teary eyed.

"Miles, can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone," Lily sniffed. Miley nodded, hugging her friend tightly and putting a hand on her stomach.

"Aunty Miley will take care of both of you, I promise."

Lily shakily managed a watery smile and laugh. "Thank you," she replied softly.

The next morning, Lily awoke to the sounds of Robbie Ray making breakfast. Miley had let her wear the special PJs that she had; you know, the blue satin ones with the swirls. Morosely walking down the stairs, Lily had never felt worse in her life. With her hair up and messy, no makeup, and bags under her eyes from a sleepless night, she looked quite disheveled.

"Lily! Good mornin' darlin'," Robbie Ray drawled out. Miley was sitting across from him looking equally as bedraggled.

"You too, Mr. Stewart," Lily muttered.

"Call me Robbie Ray," he chuckled.

"All right," Lily said, grinning a bit. Her grin slipped off her face when Miley pulled her into the hallway to have a whispered conversation.

"I think the first person we should tell is my dad," Miley said in a hushed voice.

"What?! Miley, no!"

"Lily, he's the most understanding person we know. And you know that he'll do everything he can to help us out," Miley reassured. When Lily finally slowly nodded, Miley took her hand for support and dragged her back into the kitchen.

"Daddy, Lily has something she needs to tell you and she needs help with it," Miley began, nodding encouragingly to Lily, who swallowed hard and slowly sat down. This was the first time she would say it out loud.

"I-I," she said, beginning to stutter, but finally just blurting it out. "I'm pregnant!"

With this exclamation, a startled "What?!" issued in a male voice, but not from a silent, pale Robbie Ray. This came from Jackson, who was standing on the stairs.

"I don't know what to say," Robbie Ray replied.

"I know you're probably really disappointed in me," Lily mumbled, "and I am, too. If you don't want me around anymore, I understand."

"Lily, you're like family to us," Jackson said. Lily looked up, surprised.

"We would never leave you behind, kiddo," Robbie Ray agreed.

Lily leapt up, hugging them both tightly, tears streaming down her face. Miley soon joined the huge group hug, every one of them crying bittersweet tears. Lily ate before rushing to the bathroom, morning sickness in full gear. As she came back out, she bumped into Jackson. She smiled a little but kept walking.

"It's Oliver, isn't it?" he asked.

She whipped around, her blonde hair fanning around her, her blue eyes wide. Her hand immediately went to her stomach, an instant reflex that she didn't even notice she had developed.

"What makes you believe that?"

"Oliver would have known before Miley if it wasn't him," Jackson shrugged. She gave him an incredulous look and he rolled his eyes. "I'm smarter then I let on."

She nodded. "It is him. I just need time to figure things out. Maybe talk to my parents first."

Lily knew exactly how her parents would take it. Not only were her parents extremely overprotective, they were _insane. _Her mother tended to hit the bottle a lot, mixing them with pain pills. Her father was angry, bitter, and had threatened to hit her before. He already hit her mother. She could only imagine what would happen when she told them.

Sighing, Lily made her way back to Miley's room, already exhausted. It was only nine in the morning, and Lily wanted to stop the world and just get off.

Two days later, Oliver could be found sitting on his bed, throwing a tennis ball at the wall repeatedly. Oliver Oken was in love with his best friend. Lily was everything he had ever wanted; she was _all _he'd ever wanted. They had done _it _about three weeks ago, but pretended like it didn't happen. He wanted nothing more then to be able to hold her, love her like she deserved. Not some drunken one night stand; Oliver probably wouldn't even sleep with her again. They were only fifteen, after all. He heard a glass break next door, at Lily's house, but figured it was just Lily dropping a plate; she was one of the biggest klutzes he knew.

Little did he know just how wrong he was.


	2. You Won't Cry For Me

"Dad, stop!" Lily screamed, another plate soaring past her head. She ducked, wincing as it smashed against the wall behind her.

"You're nothing but a filthy whore!" her father shouted. "You're going to go to hell, and your bastard child, too!"

"Shut up!" she screeched. It had been twenty minutes of this. "Maybe I wouldn't be so screwed up if you weren't such an ass!"

Next thing Lily knew, she was on the ground, a gash in her face and a broken mug next to her. She got up, gingerly touching the slice on her pale skin, and breathing shakily.

"I'm going to Miley's and I'm not coming back," she growled.

"You better not come back here," her father replied, a maniacal fuse in his eye.

Throwing her stuff in bags and trying her hardest not to cry, Lily rushed herself with shaking hands and a trembling heart. She picked up her cell phone, calling the Stewart house and allowing a single tear to drop down her face as Robbie Ray answered worriedly. It was nearly one in the morning, and the Stewarts had caller ID.

"Lily? What's wrong?"

"My parents took things horribly," she said softly. "My dad went insane. I've been practically kicked out. Can I stay with you guys for tonight?"

"I'm coming right away."

Dragging herself and her belongings down the stairs, she was glad to see that her father and his car were gone. Her mother was where she had been earlier; passed out on the couch. After Lily's confession, her mother had told her off, drank some more, yelled some more, and blacked out. Then came her father's tangent, and Lily was ecstatic to see Robbie Ray's car pull into the driveway.

When they reached the Stewart household, Robbie Ray took her stuff into a guest bedroom, which was attached by a bathroom to Miley's room. She hugged the man she saw as her true dad before thanking him again and falling into restless sleep.

"It's time you told him, Lily," Miley said a week later. They were sitting on the beach. School had just let out, and Lily had been glad that she could at least escape school for now.

"What is he going to say?"

"I don't know, but he has to know this, Lil. He deserves to know."

"Well, yeah," she said. "What if he hates me?"

"It takes two to tango," Miley said. "He can't hate you for something that he took a part in willingly."

"I'll tell him tonight," Lily replied, sureness in her voice.

"Everything will turn out just fine," Miley said, throwing an arm around Lily's shoulders and giving her a one armed hug. "You'll see."

Oliver read his txt message from Lily, responding with a "see ya then." They were supposed to meet at the beach at 6 o'clock because she had something to tell him. He could only hope she was going to admit her feelings for him, but dared not get his hopes up too high.

Six o'clock rolled around too fast for the two teens, who greeted each other nervously.

"I'm just going to say this," Lily said. "I know it's a shock, and I'm terrified to say it, but…I'm pregnant."

Oliver blinked several times, his heart in his throat.

"I'm not ready for this," he croaked.

"Neither am I," Lily said, the tears beginning to pool in her eyes. Oliver could feel a sting behind his brown eyes but suppressed it.

"There's got to be something," Oliver muttered, sounding almost bitter.

"I'm not having an abortion and I'm not putting he or she up for adoption!" Lily growled vehemently.

"Why not?!" Oliver demanded.

"Because it goes against my beliefs, Oliver," she argued.

"Well maybe I don't want to be a father!"

"And you think I _want _this!? I'm _terrified. _But I'm going to do this with or without your help, Oliver."

"We don't even like each other that way," Oliver spluttered. Lily felt her heart crack a little.

Taking a deep breath, Lily said softly, "But I'm in love with you."

Oliver did a double take, wide eyed.

"I can't do this," he said, standing from the sand suddenly, beginning to walk away.

Sitting back on the sand, Lily let her tears fall, grabbing her tattered and worn red notebook from her bag. She had never felt more alone in her life. A baby on the way, parents who hated her, and the father of her child, also her best friend since forever, "couldn't do this". She felt like a burden on the Stewarts, and taking one look at the money in her bag, she slipped it in her pocket, grasping a pen and her notebook full of her songs and feelings.

Miley, Robbie Ray, and Jackson-

You have been wonderful to me, but I am nothing but a burden. I'm leaving. I don't know where I'm going, so don't try to follow me. Things will be better this way. I'll find a job somewhere, find somewhere to sleep; I'll figure things out on my own. Thank you for everything you've done, and how you've touched my heart. I love you all.

All my love,

Lily

Next, she wrote a letter that was splattered with heavy tears.

Dear Oliver,

You said you couldn't do this, and that you aren't ready for this. You don't have to worry about it anymore. I'm leaving. I don't know where I'm going, but you'll be better off without me. I know you're ashamed of me and our soon to be child. I love you with all of my heart, and I can't let you be miserable for it. I hope you can forgive me one day, but I'm taking myself and our child and I won't return. I meant what I said; I truly am in love with you.

Yours forever with love,

Lily

P.S. I don't want to make things harder for you, but you deserve this notebook. It will explain almost everything about me you've ever wondered. The last page, the last song, explains everything about this and you.

She grabbed her bag, snuck back into the Stewarts house, and took the necessities, guiltily stealing a bit of Hannah money just in case. Leaving the letter on the counter of the kitchen, she walked the two streets to Oliver's house, next to the godforsaken place where she had called home. She gently slipped the notebook and envelope into the mail slot of the door, walking away without a glance back.

The door to Oliver's room burst open, smacking on its hinges, a livid Miley standing in the doorway, looking wild and ready to kill.

"This is all your fault!" she screamed at him, her voice laced with the thickness of tears.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. She shoved the notebook and letter into his hands, along with her own.

"Lily, of course," she growled at him. Trembling, he opened the letter.

As he read it, a pain shot through him like no other. Lily, the girl he loved, was gone, with his unborn child. He scrambled to the last page of the notebook, staring at the tearstained page. Oliver looked up at Miley, and when she ordered him to read the page outloud, he did as she said.

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_[Chorus:_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

_[Chorus_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..._

_[Chorus_

Oliver suddenly screamed, punching the wall forcefully and leaving a hole in the solid material. Miley seemed less then sympathetic.

"She was so afraid to tell you," she said, her voice dangerously low. "And I reassured her, you S.O.B! I told her everything would be fine! My last words to her were a lie!"

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Oliver shouted at her. "I love her more then anything, damn it! And she'll never know that!"

"She should have, but you drove her away!"

"What good are we doing her right now? We've got to find her," Oliver said firmly, still grasping the letter in his hand. Miley nodded, determined.

Oliver gritted his teeth, allowing a few tears to chase their way down his face. Slipping one hand into his dresser drawer, he pulled out a photo of Lily, his other hand grasping the surfer style necklace she had gotten him.

"She can't have gotten far," Miley said. "Busses are our best bet."

And with that, they set off for the nearest bus stop, striding swiftly on the sidewalks with one person in mind.


	3. How Lucky I Am

Kneading his eyes with his hands, Oliver sighed. It had been days, and Lily had yet to be located. It was three o'clock in the morning, and Oliver was researching teen pregnancies. So far, he hadn't learned much, but he was trying his hardest. Miley had forgiven him for his mistakes, knowing that if Lily was there she would be so happy that he was taking interest in the baby.

Oliver had been staying in Lily's room at the Stewart's, which was evoking quite a few emotions in him. The fact that she had left most of her personal items behind was becoming an issue; he couldn't look around without being reminded of her, although this probably would have happened no matter what.

Miley was in her own room, also on the computer, looking up the bus routes of days before and looking at where she could have gone. Lily had always wanted to live in a big city, and where else could she blend in and not be found?

And as Miley took one look at the bus route which read, June 23rd, 5:00 p.m., Burbank, she knew exactly where Lily was. Running through the bathroom to Lily/Oliver's room, she burst through the door, startling him.

"Oliver," she breathed. "I know where she is."

The next morning, Robbie Ray was driving them into the heart of Burbank, where Miley had gotten the address of a man named Kevin Truscott, Lily's uncle. Pulling up to the little house, Miley and Oliver leapt out of the car, running to the door. Ringing the door bell, they anxiously awaited an answer.

"What do you want?" barked a rather large man.

"We're looking for your niece, Lily," Miley answered. "Is she here?"

"No," he grunted. "She's at work."

"Where does she work?"

"That place, where she sings. It's a karaoke bar kinda place."

With that, he slammed the car door. Oliver dialed 411 on his phone, got a listing with an address, and Miley wrote it down. Luckily, it was only four streets over, and they immediately found it.

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

I know what you do to yourself,

I breathe deep and cry out,

"Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,

Knowing you don't care.

And if I sleep just to dream of you

I'll wake without you there,

Isn't something missing?

Isn't something...

Lily was singing the song she had written about the situation. As she saw them come in, her eyes widened, but she did not falter. She continued her song until it was over and walked to where they were.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think we're doing here?" Miley asked sarcastically.

"Enjoying the music?" Lily asked hopefully.

"No, Lily," Miley sighed, "you're coming home."

She finally realized that Oliver was there. A flush came to her cheeks and she tugged on her hair, fiddling with the ends.

"Can I talk to her alone for a second?" Oliver asked Robbie Ray and Miley, who nodded. Oliver grabbed her hand, but she yanked it back. However, she followed him to where he walked and stood across from him with raised eyebrows.

"I made a mistake, Lily. I was in total shock and everything was happening at once. You've got to know though, that I love you, Lily, I really do. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to make things work."

"What are you _saying?"_

"That I'm in love with you, and I want you to be my real girlfriend. We can do this, Lily, if we do it together."

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

Lily hugged him tightly, tears beginning to already fall down her face and onto his shirt. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Never do that again," he muttered into her ear. "I was insane with worry."

"I won't," Lily replied softly.

"Let's go home," Oliver said, holding onto her hand as they walked to the car. Lily smiled. She was really going home.

Sitting in the doctor's office the next day, Lily gripped Oliver's hand tightly.

"I feel like everyone is staring at me," Lily whispered. Oliver managed a small smile.

"They kind of are, Lil," he said. "But it's no big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal!" she hissed indignantly. Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes, but immediately stopped at her glare. She was even more tempramental then usual and he was trying to stay out of the way as much as possible.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and she smiled a little, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Oliver felt heat spread from his head to his toes and grinned lopsidedly.

"Miss Truscott, the doctor is ready to see you," the nurse said as Lily nervously stood, clutching Oliver's hand for dear life.

The doctor was a pleasant woman with straggly blonde hair and big blue eyes. Around the age of 45 or 50, she was tanned and a little worn, but nevertheless very pretty.

"I'm Doctor Memsick," she introduced. "Pregnant, huh? Your parents must be _thrilled." _

Oliver immediately got defensive. "She didn't come here to be criticized, all right?"

"I didn't mean to offend," the doctor responded easily. "And I could never judge for this. It happened to me."

"Really?" Lily asked with wide eyes. "How old were you?"

"I was fifteen, same as you. It was terrifying, and I thought my life was ruined. But it wasn't. I grew up to be what I am today, and I'm a better person for it. My son is the sunshine of my life."

"Wow," Oliver said. "What about the dad?"

"We wound up getting married," she said, "but not just for our son. We didn't marry until we were almost twenty."

"I hope my story can end like that," Lily sighed.

"I'm sure it will. Away from that, do you remember the date of conceivment?"

"It was June 2nd," Lily said automatically, shocked to be joined with Oliver's voice as well. "You remembered?!"

"Of course I remember!" Oliver exclaimed, looking a little hurt. She beamed at him and he smiled back, before the doctor cleared her throat.

"So your due date will be around March 2nd," the doctor told them. "Now, Lily, would you like to know the sex of the baby before birth? It's a bit early for that now, but it's a good thing to establish."

Lily looked a Oliver curiously, and he nodded. She smiled excitedly, nodding eagerly. Dr. Memsick smirked a little, remembering what it had been like to be in Lily's position. She hadn't lied when she said Lily would be just fine; the way that Oliver looked at her made the doctor positive that Lily would always have someone.

After much discussion with the doctor, the two left, still holding hands and drawing silent comfort from each other.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Lily whispered.

"I can't believe that I wouldn't go back and change it," Oliver murmured back. Lily's eyes snapped up from where she had been looking at the ground.

"You really feel that way?"

"Yeah, I do," Oliver said certainly. Lily grabbed him roughly by the collar and kissed him forcefully.

"You have no idea how lucky I am," Lily breathed as they broke apart.


	4. Donut Boy Say Wha?

"She's _what?"_ James Oken exclaimed. With his messy dark hair, he looked almost exactly like Oliver, only older, obviously, and his eyes were blue instead of brown.

"I know it's shocking," Oliver said, trying to calm his dad down. "But we're trying to figure things out the best we can."

"What have you figured out so far?" his mother, Virginia, asked in a soothing voice. Lily smiled at her softly; she had always loved Virginia.

"Well, we know that I'm," Lily began, but swiftly corrected herself at a look from Oliver, "I mean, _we're, _keeping it. I moved out of my house, and I've been living with Miley."

"What are you going to do for the baby? Custody kind of things? And where are you going to get money for it?"

"I've been doing a little song writing on the side, and I've been selling my songs to Mi-I mean, Hannah Montana," Lily said brightly.

"That's definitely a good start," James said, nodding. "How about where you're going to live after the baby's born?"

"Robbie Ray said I could still stay with them. I feel a bit bad imposing like that, but he's the closest thing I've had to a real parent."

Oliver, who had remained silent during the whole thing, suddenly spoke. "And we haven't really talked about the custody thing yet."

"Now is a good a time as ever," Virginia sighed.

"I can take the baby during the weekdays, and Oliver can have the baby on the weekends," Lily said firmly. Her boyfriend, however, turned to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"That's not fair to either of us," he replied. "You'll have the baby more then me, and I'll never have a weekend."

Lily gaped at him. "You expected to have real weekends after this?"

"Life is gonna be the same as it is, Lil," he said certainly.

"No, Oliver, it's not!" she exclaimed, her ponytail flying around her face.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said condescendingly. Her face turned to one of outrage.

"You know what? I'm out of here," Lily said, grabbing her bag and storming out of the front door. Oliver's eyes widened as he blinked several times.

"What just happened?" he asked his parents, who both looked at him with a mixture of pity, frustration, sadness, and amusement.

"You just pissed off your pregnant girlfriend," his mom laughed. "She'll be all right and come around in the next hour or two, even though you _are _at fault."

"Maybe you have ideas about the living situation."

"Have you ever thought about living together?" his dad said cautiously. Oliver seemed to think for a moment before smiling.

"That could work."

"It's a matter of where," Virginia stated.

"We couldn't stay here?" Oliver gasped.

"Only as a last resort, Oliver," his father grunted. "We love you, son, but this is more then we can handle."

"And where are we supposed to go?" Oliver said angrily. "Lily's got no parents."

"You know we love you both very much, but you know we don't believe in birth out of wedlock. Robbie Ray seems perfectly able to accomadate you."

"You're asking me to move out, aren't you?" Oliver growled. When neither of them responded, he shook his head. "Fine. I'm already gone."

Lily didn't know why she was so upset. I mean, sure, Oliver had been acting ignorant and stupid, but that was nothing new. It must have been the hormones, she was sure of it. Looking at herself in the full length mirror of her room, she sniffled and sighed. Her ponytail was a mess, the beginnings of her stomach were already showing a little, and her eyes were bloodshot from crying.

_No wonder he fought with me. I'm fat, ugly, stupid…I'm horrendous! He can do so much better then me!_

With these thoughts racing in her mind, Lily jumped in shock as Oliver stood in her doorway, a sheepish smile on her face, a couple of suitcases, and a single rose. She immediately broke into sobs.

"Lils, what's wrong?" Oliver asked immediately, setting his stuff down and rushing to her.

"You're being so sweet to me!" she wailed. "And I don't deserve it! I've got you trapped and stuck and you can do so much better then this! You deserve so much better then me!"

"Baby," Oliver sighed, pulling her into a tight hug. "You're way more then I deserve. You're amazing."

"No I'm not!" she said stubbornly, hiccupping for breaths. "I'm fat! And ugly! And I'm an idiot!"

"Lily, stop talking like that!"

"But I'd be lying."

"You would not! I love you, and the baby, and this! I don't care how much we have to go through, as long as I'm with you," Oliver said, wiping away her tears softly. "I wouldn't take back anything that's happened. Not for the world."

"Ollie!" she squeaked, launching herself at him in a hug. "You're the best, you know that?"

"So I've been told," he joked.

"What's with the suitcases?" Lily asked curiously.

"My parents kind of kicked me out?" he said, sounding more like a question.

"_What?!" _

"My parents don't believe in having children out of wedlock," Oliver explained. "I guess they expected us to say we were getting married or something, which is completely ridiculous."

"Why is that so ridiculous?" she snapped.

"Oh, boy," Oliver murmured. "I mean that we're a little young, Lily."

Lily sighed, tugging her hair tie out of her blonde hair and shaking it out. "I just…Oh, never mind."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"No, it's not," Oliver replied.

"I just always imagined this kind of thing so much differently. I was always married, and I had this little apartment with my cute little life."

"We can still have that," Oliver reassured her. "Nothing's holding us back from that."

"Besides school, and our age, and parents, and everything else!"

"I feel like we can do this," Oliver said. "And you should, too. We're going to be completely fine."

"I'm starting to feel like we can, too," Lily said, a smile beginning to show on her features. Oliver beamed at her, picking her up with a twirl and setting her back down.

"I've been thinking about names lately," he said.

"Isn't it a bit early for that?"

"Yeah, but I'd like to have something to call the baby besides "it"," Oliver laughed.

"We still don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"So why can't we pick out names for both?"

"All right," Lily agreed, warming up to the idea. "What did you have in mind?"

Oliver, seemingly out of nowhere, produced a list out of his pocket, and Lily suppressed a laugh at his eagerness.

**Girl Names**

Jamie Ann

Jessica Paige

Becca Rose

Samantha Lynn

Addison Blaire

**Boy Names**

James Owen

Jack Tyler

Patrick Daniel

Ryan Adam

Oliver Owen

Lily looked through the lists, laughing at a few, which caused several hurt looks from Oliver. "I have a few suggestions. First off, our baby is _not _going to be named after your ex girlfriend, all right? Second, you've got a bit of an obsession with "J" names. And you just had to go and throw in the Oliver, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" he exclaimed indignantly.

"What about names that I like?"

"Hit me with your best shot."

Grabbing a scrap of paper, Lily scrawled down her own ideas.

**Girls**

Jailynn Paige

Paige Kathryn

Emmeline Lily

Ginny Rose

**Boy Names**

Dylan Mark

James Jack

Charlie James

Oliver Dylan

"Wow," Oliver whistled. "You definitely beat me in the names department."

"And that means what?"

"For a boy, I really like Oliver Dylan and James Jack, and for a girl I really like all of those names. I can't figure out which one is my favorite!"

"Neither can I!" Lily exclaimed. Oliver grinned at her, throwing an arm around her waist and nodding toward the suitcases.

"So, you gonna help me unpack?"

"Donut boy say wha?"

"I talked to Mr. Stewart and my parents, and if it's all right with you, we all think it's a good idea if we just live together."

"Yeah," Lily spluttered. "That's perfectly fine. More then fine. Great, actually."

With that statement, Lily gave him a little kiss and helped make room for him and his stuff.

A/N: It's time for a little game/poll!

I need help deciding on baby names! So, that's where my amazing readers shall come in!

Boy name choices: James Jack and Oliver Dylan

Girl Name Choices: Jailynn Paige, Paige Kathryn, Emmeline Lily, and Ginny Rose.

Remember, the last name for all will be Oken. Please give me an answer in a review! Thanks!

--RockerLogic


	5. Feeling All Right, Birthday Boy?

"She's _what?"_ James Oken exclaimed. With his messy dark hair, he looked almost exactly like Oliver, only older, obviously, and his eyes were blue instead of brown.

"I know it's shocking," Oliver said, trying to calm his dad down. "But we're trying to figure things out the best we can."

"What have you figured out so far?" his mother, Virginia, asked in a soothing voice. Lily smiled at her softly; she had always loved Virginia.

"Well, we know that I'm," Lily began, but swiftly corrected herself at a look from Oliver, "I mean, _we're, _keeping it. I moved out of my house, and I've been living with Miley."

"What are you going to do for the baby? Custody kind of things? And where are you going to get money for it?"

"I've been doing a little song writing on the side, and I've been selling my songs to Mi-I mean, Hannah Montana," Lily said brightly.

"That's definitely a good start," James said, nodding. "How about where you're going to live after the baby's born?"

"Robbie Ray said I could still stay with them. I feel a bit bad imposing like that, but he's the closest thing I've had to a real parent."

Oliver, who had remained silent during the whole thing, suddenly spoke. "And we haven't really talked about the custody thing yet."

"Now is a good a time as ever," Virginia sighed.

"I can take the baby during the weekdays, and Oliver can have the baby on the weekends," Lily said firmly. Her boyfriend, however, turned to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"That's not fair to either of us," he replied. "You'll have the baby more then me, and I'll never have a weekend."

Lily gaped at him. "You expected to have real weekends after this?"

"Life is gonna be the same as it is, Lil," he said certainly.

"No, Oliver, it's not!" she exclaimed, her ponytail flying around her face.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said condescendingly. Her face turned to one of outrage.

"You know what? I'm out of here," Lily said, grabbing her bag and storming out of the front door. Oliver's eyes widened as he blinked several times.

"What just happened?" he asked his parents, who both looked at him with a mixture of pity, frustration, sadness, and amusement.

"You just pissed off your pregnant girlfriend," his mom laughed. "She'll be all right and come around in the next hour or two, even though you _are _at fault."

"Maybe you have ideas about the living situation."

"Have you ever thought about living together?" his dad said cautiously. Oliver seemed to think for a moment before smiling.

"That could work."

"It's a matter of where," Virginia stated.

"We couldn't stay here?" Oliver gasped.

"Only as a last resort, Oliver," his father grunted. "We love you, son, but this is more then we can handle."

"And where are we supposed to go?" Oliver said angrily. "Lily's got no parents."

"You know we love you both very much, but you know we don't believe in birth out of wedlock. Robbie Ray seems perfectly able to accomadate you."

"You're asking me to move out, aren't you?" Oliver growled. When neither of them responded, he shook his head. "Fine. I'm already gone."

Lily didn't know why she was so upset. I mean, sure, Oliver had been acting ignorant and stupid, but that was nothing new. It must have been the hormones, she was sure of it. Looking at herself in the full length mirror of her room, she sniffled and sighed. Her ponytail was a mess, the beginnings of her stomach were already showing a little, and her eyes were bloodshot from crying.

_No wonder he fought with me. I'm fat, ugly, stupid…I'm horrendous! He can do so much better then me!_

With these thoughts racing in her mind, Lily jumped in shock as Oliver stood in her doorway, a sheepish smile on her face, a couple of suitcases, and a single rose. She immediately broke into sobs.

"Lils, what's wrong?" Oliver asked immediately, setting his stuff down and rushing to her.

"You're being so sweet to me!" she wailed. "And I don't deserve it! I've got you trapped and stuck and you can do so much better then this! You deserve so much better then me!"

"Baby," Oliver sighed, pulling her into a tight hug. "You're way more then I deserve. You're amazing."

"No I'm not!" she said stubbornly, hiccupping for breaths. "I'm fat! And ugly! And I'm an idiot!"

"Lily, stop talking like that!"

"But I'd be lying."

"You would not! I love you, and the baby, and this! I don't care how much we have to go through, as long as I'm with you," Oliver said, wiping away her tears softly. "I wouldn't take back anything that's happened. Not for the world."

"Ollie!" she squeaked, launching herself at him in a hug. "You're the best, you know that?"

"So I've been told," he joked.

"What's with the suitcases?" Lily asked curiously.

"My parents kind of kicked me out?" he said, sounding more like a question.

"_What?!" _

"My parents don't believe in having children out of wedlock," Oliver explained. "I guess they expected us to say we were getting married or something, which is completely ridiculous."

"Why is that so ridiculous?" she snapped.

"Oh, boy," Oliver murmured. "I mean that we're a little young, Lily."

Lily sighed, tugging her hair tie out of her blonde hair and shaking it out. "I just…Oh, never mind."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"No, it's not," Oliver replied.

"I just always imagined this kind of thing so much differently. I was always married, and I had this little apartment with my cute little life."

"We can still have that," Oliver reassured her. "Nothing's holding us back from that."

"Besides school, and our age, and parents, and everything else!"

"I feel like we can do this," Oliver said. "And you should, too. We're going to be completely fine."

"I'm starting to feel like we can, too," Lily said, a smile beginning to show on her features. Oliver beamed at her, picking her up with a twirl and setting her back down.

"I've been thinking about names lately," he said.

"Isn't it a bit early for that?"

"Yeah, but I'd like to have something to call the baby besides "it"," Oliver laughed.

"We still don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"So why can't we pick out names for both?"

"All right," Lily agreed, warming up to the idea. "What did you have in mind?"

Oliver, seemingly out of nowhere, produced a list out of his pocket, and Lily suppressed a laugh at his eagerness.

**Girl Names**

Jamie Ann

Jessica Paige

Becca Rose

Samantha Lynn

Addison Blaire

**Boy Names**

James Owen

Jack Tyler

Patrick Daniel

Ryan Adam

Oliver Owen

Lily looked through the lists, laughing at a few, which caused several hurt looks from Oliver. "I have a few suggestions. First off, our baby is _not _going to be named after your ex girlfriend, all right? Second, you've got a bit of an obsession with "J" names. And you just had to go and throw in the Oliver, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" he exclaimed indignantly.

"What about names that I like?"

"Hit me with your best shot."

Grabbing a scrap of paper, Lily scrawled down her own ideas.

**Girls**

Jailynn Paige

Paige Kathryn

Emmeline Lily

Ginny Rose

**Boy Names**

Dylan Mark

James Jack

Charlie James

Oliver Dylan

"Wow," Oliver whistled. "You definitely beat me in the names department."

"And that means what?"

"For a boy, I really like Oliver Dylan and James Jack, and for a girl I really like all of those names. I can't figure out which one is my favorite!"

"Neither can I!" Lily exclaimed. Oliver grinned at her, throwing an arm around her waist and nodding toward the suitcases.

"So, you gonna help me unpack?"

"Donut boy say wha?"

"I talked to Mr. Stewart and my parents, and if it's all right with you, we all think it's a good idea if we just live together."

"Yeah," Lily spluttered. "That's perfectly fine. More then fine. Great, actually."

With that statement, Lily gave him a little kiss and helped make room for him and his stuff.

A/N: It's time for a little game/poll!

I need help deciding on baby names! So, that's where my amazing readers shall come in!

Boy name choices: James Jack and Oliver Dylan

Girl Name Choices: Jailynn Paige, Paige Kathryn, Emmeline Lily, and Ginny Rose.

Remember, the last name for all will be Oken. Please give me an answer in a review! Thanks!

--RockerLogic


	6. It Takes Two To Tango

At the end of August, Oliver was sitting on the bed of his and Lily's room, contemplating everything that had happened over the past three months. Lily was prone to huge mood swings, seemed to be upset or angry more often then not, and was constantly having weird, disgusting cravings. Oliver felt awkward with her in public, because she'd stopped attempting to hide her stomach. The looks they received were horrendous, and Lily hardly ever wanted to be around him anymore, let alone do couple things, like go on dates or kiss.

So, in light of all this, Oliver was feeling lonely and rather depressed. And so when Miley walked through the door and had a long talk with him about how Jake wasn't paying as much attention to her and she wished he would, Oliver didn't even think about it when he kissed her.

Until the door opened, and an angry yell came from the doorway. The two broke apart, looking up in shock at Jake's furious face. Lily stood behind him, but was exposed enough that she had caught a glimpse of the scene.

"I can't believe this!" Jake raged. "Lily is having your fucking baby and you're cheating on her? You're an asshole! And I don't know what I was thinking going out with you, Miley, if you would kiss your best friend's boyfriend who got her knocked up!"

"It isn't what it looks like!" Oliver exclaimed, leaping up. Lily pushed Jake aside and stood there, tears floating in her eyes. Oliver swallowed the hard lump in his throat; he was going to lose Lily forever. He knew it.

"Y'know, I've been cheated on before," Lily said, almost conversationally. "But it never hurt this bad. I never felt this betrayed. And the other girl was never my best friend. I'm moving out."

"Where are you gonna go?" Miley said, raising her eyebrows at her friend. She felt terrible for hurting Lily like this, and she was determined to keep her there.

"I don-" Lily began, but was cut off by Jake.

"She can live with me," Jake said firmly. "We have plenty of room, and my mom'll be excited to have another girl around."

"Yeah!" Lily said, crossing her arms. "I'm living with Jake. Now can both of you leave so I can get my stuff without wanting to puke?"

"Lily, please," Oliver pleaded. Lily sent him a cold, icy glare and pointed at the door. He sighed broken heartedly and left the room. As he closed the door, he leaned his back against it, eager to hear what the conversation would be. Miley was right along with him, of course.

For the first minute or so, the only sound was Lily's sobs and Jake's comforting words. Then, they heard Jake begin to talk.

"My mom will love you, Lils," Jake said, and they heard Lily laugh a little bit.

"I hope so. Wow, this is my third move in three months," Lily said, laughing humorlessly.

"Well, you won't have to move anymore," Jake said certainly, and they could hear the reassurance in his voice.

"Thanks, Jake," Lily said gratefully. "You don't know what this means to me."

"They hurt me, too, Lily," Jake sighed. "But we'll move on, right?"

"I hope so," Lily replied. "I really, really hope so."

She then broke down into sobs again, and Oliver couldn't stand to listen anymore. He marched down the stairs, Miley following in his wake.

"Only I call her Lils!" Oliver raged as the two stood in the kitchen.

"That's the least of your problems, Oliver," Miley said sarcastically.

"What am I going to do?"

"You're not the only one who lost something because of that one stupid kiss!"

"I didn't just lose one person, Miley, I lost three!"

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't have kissed me, then!"

"You shouldn't have kissed back!"

"I don't even know why I did! I mean, I didn't even feel anything from that stupid kiss, and now it's ruined everything."

"I know," Oliver sighed. "It felt kind of wrong."

"Completely," Miley agreed. "Kind of incestuous."

"I'll pretend like I know what that means," Oliver said, attempting to joke. Miley gave him an annoyed look.

"It means like having romantic relations with a relative," she explained.

He shuddered, but agreed that that was definitely the right word for the situation. When Lily and Jake came down the stairs, dragging Lily's various suitcases, the two blondes pretended that Oliver and Miley weren't even there. That is, until Lily turned around to say something.

"I want you to be a part of the twins' lives, and sadly that means we remain on somewhat speaking terms. I only want to talk to you when it's about the babies, and that's final."

"Lily, can't you work this out?" Miley interrupted, seeing that Oliver could barely speak.

"Stay out of this, Miley," Lily snarled. "You were a part of it!"

"But he kissed me!"

"And like you said, it takes two to tango. You're despicable!"

With that, Lily turned and marched out of the house, toward Jake and his limo, never stopping to look back.

**A/N: I really didn't want to do that to Lily and Oliver, and Miley and Jake, but things are going to work themselves out in the next chapter or two! So stick with me here. I've been writing this story like a madwoman, so expect more chapters soon.**

**And don't forget to keep voting on the baby names! Just refer back to chapter four if you forgot them.**


	7. SHE SAID YES!

Diane Ryan had opened her arms to Lily like no other, welcoming her eagerly to the home and making her feel like she fit perfectly in the rather large mansion. Jake was an only child with a single mom, so it was the three of them, five if you included the twins, and a 6 bedroom house.

Two months after moving in, Lily sat with Jake in the huge game room, talking about baby names and what she was going to do.

"After the twins are born, I might move to Nevada," she said quietly. Jake looked at her in shock.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" he yelped.

"Let's face it Jake, no one really wants me here," Lily said sadly. "Oliver wants nothing to do with me or the twins, Miley backstabbed me, and I've been imposing at just about everyone's houses."

"Have you really given Oliver a chance to explain?" Jake asked, hoping that if Oliver had a good enough excuse, he could get his girlfriend back and Lily could get the love of her life back. That, and she wouldn't move to Nevada. "And what's there for you in Nevada?"

"Have you given Miley a chance to explain?" she shot back. "And my grandma lives there. She's amazing, and I'm sure she'd take me in. At least I wouldn't feel like a charity case."

Choosing to ignore her first question, Jake replied, "You're not a charity case. I offered for you to move in because you're my friend, Lily. My only real one, actually."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, brows furrowed.

"You aren't after my fame or fortune, you aren't trying to get me to like you as more then who you are, and you're real. You wouldn't backstab me or hurt me on purpose," Jake said confidenty.

"I'm glad to know you think so highly of me, but I really don't deserve it," Lily said, a slight blush lighting her cheeks. Her cell phone vibrated and she opened it quickly, huffing when the screen read **NEW TXT. FROM: OLIVER**

**OLIVER**

Lily, please talk to me…

**LILY**

Why would I do that?

**OLIVER**

Because we love each other, Lily. We need each other!

**LILY**

I don't love you and I don't need you.

**OLIVER**

I don't believe you.

**LILY**

Well you should, because I'm telling the truth.

**OLIVER**

Lily, you're not a liar, so stop pretending to be one.

**LILY**

I am so not having this conversation right now. Bye.

**OLIVER**

Lily, wait! Just meet me at the beach in an hour. Please.

**LILY**

Fine, but I'm bringing Jake.

"We're going to the beach in an hour," Oliver said excitedly to Miley, who rolled her eyes.

"Who do you mean by we?"

"You and I. Lily is going to meet me to talk to me, but she won't come without Jake. If you come, then you can explain to him, too."

"This just seems like a bad idea, Oliver," Miley sighed.

"It's not, I swear! It's got to work."

"Fine," Miley resigned. "Let's give it a shot."

When Lily and Jake approached the beach, Jake had a friendly arm around her shoulders to comfort her. As soon as she spotted Oliver walking toward her, she stepped closer to Jake and closed her eyes.

"I don't know if I can do this," she mumbled.

"You can, Lily," Jake reassured. "Now c'mon. Let's get this over with."

They walked together toward the brunette, only to realize he was standing next to Miley. Lily's eyes narrowed, as did Jake's, and Miley bit her lip nervously.

"Jake, can I talk to you?" she half whispered. He squeezed Lily's shoulder once before nodding and walking off with Miley, keeping plenty of distance between them.

"Lily," Oliver started, his voice raw. Lily finally met his eyes and was surprised to find them a bit bloodshot, tired bags under his eyes. Lily resisted the urge to gasp, keeping her resolve strong.

"_What?" _she snapped, looking completely ticked off.

"Look, it was a total accident. We were both just lonely; Jake had been working a lot, and you were so moody and uninterested…"

"Oh, so what? Just because I'm _pregnant_ you can go kiss other girls? Girls who are my best effing friend?"

"I didn't mean to, Lily!"

"That doesn't take it back!"

"If there was anything I could do to erase the whole thing, I would, Lily!" Oliver replied, his voice raising.

"Only because you got caught!" Lily yelled at him.

"I would have regretted it no matter what, Lily," Oliver said, starting to lower his voice. "I love you too much."

"No you don't," Lily shrieked, her emotions beginning to get the best of her. Tears were pooling in her eyes, and Oliver began to panic.

"Lily, don't overwork yourself," Oliver said, attempting to grab her hands.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, yanking herself away. "You don't love me and you don't care about me, so stop pretending!"

"Why can't you believe me?!" Oliver said, beginning to lose his cool once again.

"Because, Oliver! You have no idea how bad it hurt to see you with her! You have no idea how horrible I feel trying to figure out whether to name our son after you or not, because every time I hear you name I want to scream! You don't know what I've been through these past two months, stuck being home schooled with no one to talk to but Jake and Diane-I mean, his mom."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, but-"

"Jake's told me how you and Miley walk around school laughing and flirting all the time. If you wanted out, you could have told me. Both of you could have. It just hurts to find out the way I did," Lily murmured.

"If you would shut up for two seconds," Oliver said through gritted teeth, "then you would realize how much I love you, Lily. Please, just give me one more chance."

"How do I know that you aren't just messing around with me again, Oliver?"

"Because I want this chance to be forever," Oliver said. His voice was so soft, Lily could hardly hear a word he was saying. Suddenly, he dropped to one knee, holding her hand and fumbling in his pocket.

_He's proposing! _

**HE IS NOT! **

_HE SO IS! _

**BUT WE'RE ONLY FIFTEEN!**

_He's actually sixteen…_

**Whatever! That's beside the point. We're too young! I've got to say no. **

_**SAY YES, YOU DUMBASS! **_

"Lily," Oliver said shakily, "will you marry me?"

Her free hand flew to her mouth, and she gasped loudly. Oliver fiddled nervously, and she finally took a peek at the box he held in his hand. A gorgeous ring with a simple diamond in the middle, bordered by a ruby on each side, lay in the black velvet.

"Oliver, I don't know what to say," Lily spluttered.

"Yes could be a good start," Oliver said with a nervous laugh.

Realization seemed to start dawning on Lily's face. He wouldn't possibly offer to _marry _her if he didn't love her; no guy in their right mind would do that. And that ring looked super expensive. Nobody would waste their money on someone they didn't actually want to spend the rest of their life with. With a watery smile, Lily began nodding enthusiastically. Oliver leapt up, shakily slipping the ring on her finger.

He suddenly grabbed her, kissing her passionately before twirling her around, shouting, "SHE SAID YES!" at the top of his lungs.

Lily laughed, squealing to be put down, and when her feet were firmly on the ground, she kissed her new fiancé ecstatically.

Lily could feel it. This was the start of something amazing.


	8. Lana LondonOr Lily Truscott!

**A/N: Once again, I'm fast forwarding through most of the pregnancy. This story took a whole new direction then I expected, but I hope you all still like it! So far, for the baby name votes, I've also asked a lot of my friends. So the front runners are….**

**BOY**

**Oliver Dylan Oken is winning by a long shot, and it's been decided as the name. Voting for boy names is now closed. **

**GIRL**

**Emmeline Lily, Paige Kathryn, and Jailynn Paige are all tied up in a stalemate! Now, I'm not a huge fan of the name Emmeline Lily, only because it's so freakin' long, but if it ends up winning, then that'll be it. **

**So, place your votes for whether you want the girl to be named Emmeline Lily, Paige Kathryn, or Jailynn Paige. **

"You're what?" Jake roared at Lily, as she backed up with wide eyes. "How could you take him back after everything that happened?"

"You took Miley back, you jackass!" Lily shrieked, throwing down the dish towel she'd been using to help clean up the kitchen.

"So you're just moving out, then? You're gonna just leave?"

"Jake, I never said I was leaving!"

"I highly doubt Oliver's gonna be comfortable with you living with me," Jake said, in a slow, dry tone.

"Well, it doesn't matter what he thinks!"

"Yeah, it does, Lily!" Jake exclaimed. "He's your effing _fiancé!" _

"And that matters how?" Lily asked with a "duh" expression on her face.

"Maybe the fact that he'll want to be the one living with you."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't want to leave!"

"And I don't want you to leave, but if he wants you to, then you're gonna and we both know it."

Diane, who had been outside, contemplating when to make her presence known, entered the room tentatively.

"I have a suggestion," she said timidly, tying her long blonde hair back in a low ponytail. "Why don't Lily and Oliver live in the guest house?"

Jake seemed to ponder for a moment, before a wide grin spread across his face. It was perfect; the guest house was a three bedroom little cottage type of thing, with a living room, a kitchen/dining room, and another little den.

"It's perfect for them!" Jake said happily. "Great idea, Mom!"

"Thank you sooo much, Diane!" Lily squealed, hugging the older woman tightly.

"No problem, sweetheart. Call Oliver and tell him as soon as possible."

Jake leaned against the wall, grinning ecstatically as he thought about the events of the past two days, which had been much better then the past two months.

**FLASHBACK! **

"Jake, can I talk to you?" Miley asked, and Jake looked to Lily for a moment before following Miley farther down the beach.

"Miles, I really care about you but I'm not sure how we're ever gonna make this work," Jake sighed.

"Please, just hear me out," Miley argued, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. He looked at her a bit sarcastically, but nodded anyway. "It was a complete and total accident. Neither of us meant for it to happen, and we were both grossed out by it anyway. It was like me kissing Jackson or something; it felt like incest! Just let me prove it to you that I can do this. I love you too much to let you walk away, Jake."

"I love you too, Miley," Jake said softly. "And I'm willing to give it another shot."

Miley had squeaked, leaping into his arms, half laughing as he twirled her around.

Just then, they heard a shout of "SHE SAID YES!" and whipped around to see Lily and Oliver twirling much as they had been moments before.

**END FLASHBACK **

By the time Lily was eight months pregnant, she wanted nothing more then to just get the babies out of her, but that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. She'd been more irritable then ever, throwing things at an unsuspecting Oliver and forcing him to drive to the market to get all sorts of weird craving foods at all hours of the night. An exhausted Oliver stumbled into his car one morning with Jake, driving him to school. Lily had just turned sixteen and gotten a license, but she didn't have a car yet. Miley and Jake were going to go half for a used car for Lily. Oliver's parents also decided to give a little money to their son's fiancé, satisfied that Oliver was going to make an honest girl out of her.

"What'd she make you get this time?" Jake asked as he took in Oliver's exhausted face.

"Chocolate sauce, garlic, a pepperoni pizza, and one of those huge sacks of m n' m's. I don't even wanna know what she made out of it," Oliver replied with a disgusted shudder.

"Neither do I," Jake chuckled, reaching over and turning on the stereo.

_Our song is the slam of screen doors,_

_Sneakin' out late,_

_Tappin' on your window,_

_When we're on the phone,_

_And you talk real slow,_

_Cause it's late,_

_And your mama don't know. _

"Doesn't that sound like…Lily?" Oliver asked Jake, looking baffled.

"Yeah," Jake breathed. "I mean, her voice is unmistakable."

As the song wrapped up, the radio announcer said, "And that was Lana London, new singing sensation and best friend of Hannah Montana, with "Our Song". Hannah herself gave us this preview to Lana's new CD. We wish you luck, Lana!"

Oliver's foot slammed on the breaks hard, sending both he and Jake toward the dash and slamming them onto the now-locked seatbelts.

"OW!" they both cried out. Oliver had the sense to finally stop out front of Miley's house, more calmly this time. As she dashed to the car, grinning, the smile slipped off her face when she took in the slightly angry expressions on Oliver and Jake's faces.

"What's goin' on?" Miley asked as she slipped into the back seat of Oliver's black Range Rover.

"Lana London," Jake growled. Oliver picked up his sentence almost immediately.

"Or should I say, Lily Truscott," Oliver said, looking betrayed.

"How did you find out about that?!" she yelped.

"One of her songs just came on the radio," Oliver said, now looking confused. "You're the one who gave it to the station."

"No I didn't!" Miley exclaimed. "We weren't going to release anything until after the babies are born and she's back in shape!"

"Don't let Lily hear you say she's out of shape," Jake grumbled, touching his face as if reliving a bad memory. Oliver cracked up laughing while Miley looked both interested and left out.

"Jake told Lily she would feel better when she was skinny again," Oliver choked out through his laughter.

"That isn't funny!" Miley exclaimed, aghast.

"No, it wasn't," Jake said, cracking a small smile, "until she picked up a vase, threw it at me, and beat me with a purse."

"You got beat up by a pregnant girl?" Miley asked, looking thoroughly amused, giggling.

"Yeah," Jake grumbled. "And why was there never a baby shower for Lily?"

"It's this weekend, genius," she rolled her eyes.

"Wait what? When and where?" Oliver asked, surprised.

"Neither of you are invited," Miley huffed. "It's a girls only kind of thing."

"Well, who's even going?" Oliver asked.

"Sarah, Becca, your moms, Lily's cousins Cassie and Katie, Jackson's girlfriend Arielle, Lily's family friends Randy and Stevie, and my dad's girlfriend Jane."

"Oh, then it's not too big," Jake said in relief. "Lily's been freaking out about people seeing her."

"She won't even let me see her without makeup on anymore," Oliver said, backing up Jake's statement.

Miley let out a low whistle, and told Jake to put the radio on. Yet another Lana London song was blaring through the speakers.

"What the hell?" Oliver asked the world at large.

_State the obvious,_

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy,_

_I realize you yourself,_

_More then you could ever love me,_

_So go and tell your friends,_

_That I'm crazy and obsessive,_

_I'll tell mine you're gay… _

"I'm hoping that this song isn't about me," Oliver said with wide eyes.

"It's not," Miley said reassuringly. "It's about Lucas."

"Bastard," Jake and Oliver mumbled at the same time.

"I'm more concerned with the fact that Li-I mean, Lana's songs have been leaked."

"Who could have possibly done it?" Jake asked.

"Oh God," Miley mumbled.

"Oh God what?"

"Jackson," she said bitterly through gritted teeth. "He borrowed the Lana CD!"

"You do realize that people are gonna want to see Lana London now, don't you?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow. Miley sighed irritably.

"Yeah, Movie Star, I notice that!" she spat. He raised his hands in surrender as they pulled into the school.

"This is gonna get complicated," Oliver sighed.

Lily flicked on MTV, sitting around by herself at home, waiting for her homeschool teacher to show up.

"A new singer came out of the woodwork this morning with the apparent endorsement of Hannah Montana. An almost sixteen year old girl, Lana London, is sweeping the radio stations this morning. With songs that range from country, punk rock, pop, and dark, edgy alternative, Lana is certainly something different for the teen music scene!"

"Oh. My. God!" she screamed. With that, a very pregnant and very shocked Lily passed out.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the baby shower and possibly even the birth!! **

**I'm working on two more Loliver stories. One is based off of a book I read, but only loosely so. It's called **_**Lily Truscott's Guide to the Oken Boys**_**, and is AU. The other is called **_**Lana London: More Then Meets the Eye. **_**So keep on the lookout for those **

**I intend on writing way more Hannah Montana fics in the future. Once I finish my current Harry Potter fics, I'll probably take a break from HP for a while and focus mainly on HM. **

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! ONCE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UPLOADED, VOTING WILL BE CLOSED! **


	9. Let's Do This Thing

"Lily, I swear, I didn't leak those songs!" Miley exclaimed indignantly as she walked in the living room of the little guest house.

"I know, I know," Lily sighed. "Now I've gotta get in shape fast when these kids are outta me!"

"We'll figure something out. And we've still gotta come up with a disguise."

"I was thinking either dark red or dark brown hair," Lily said, brushing her hand over her blonde locks.

Miley nodded. "We'll try them both out later, but for now, let's focus on my future little godchildren."

Lily grinned, patting her now huge stomach. "I can't believe it's really happening. I've already decided on the boy's name. It's gonna be Oliver Dylan Oken."

"I love that!" squealed Miley. "It's adorable. What about girls?"

"It's between Jailynn Paige, Paige Kathryn, and Emmeline Lily," Lily replied. "I can't decide which I like best yet."

"That's a tough one," Miley agreed. Today was the day of the baby shower, and Miley was there to pick up Lily and take her to her house. As Miley's birthday was January 15th, she already had her license. Lily had her license but no car, as previously stated, and her birthday was February 5th.

As it was February 10th, the girls headed to Miley's house, which was full of Lily's favorite people.

"Now, I know it's a bit untraditional, but I want to open presents first," Lily said to the room at large as she collapsed onto the couch. Opening all of the gifts, Lily gasped, oohed, and awed at all sorts of clothing, supplies, carseats, baby carriers, and gift cards to baby stores.

"Thank you all so much!" she exclaimed, hugging everyone. The party was a major success, full of laughter, smiles, good food, and great presents. By the time everyone was gone, Lily and Miley called Oliver and Jake to help them haul all of the gifts back to Jake's.

"I'm glad we did the decorating for the nurseries as soon as you moved in here," Miley smiled. "Imagine decorating with your stomach like that! You're about to pop!"

"I know, me too!" she squeaked. The two girls continued watching TV until it kept cutting to Lana London. They decided to put on a funny movie, _She's the Man, _one of Lily's favorites.

Just as that movie finished and they were about to watch _Dodgeball, _the front door slammed on the hinges. Exchanging scared looks, Lily grabbed a heavy text book each for her and Miley as they slowly crept down the stairs.

Lily's jaw dropped to find Oliver and Jake, drunken and giggling like school girls. Miley's eyes widened, and she shook her head, looking totally pissed off.

"What the hell is going on?" Miley snapped at the two boys, who stumbled and whacked into each other.

"Oh no," Oliver whispered loudly. "Jake, they caught us!"

"Doesn't Miley look funny all angry like that?" Jake whispered back. Lily dropped the book on Oliver's feet before storming back up the stairs.

"Becca, love, wait!" Oliver shouted up the stairs. Even Jake turned to look at him in shock as Lily stopped halfway up. She slowly turned around, a fierce look on her face.

"_What did you call me?"_ she hissed.

"Lily, of course!" Oliver said with a pretend scoff. Lily huffed, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"Oliver, dude, now she's gonna know!" Jake giggled at the brunette.

"Know what exactly, Jake Ryan?" Miley snapped, turning on her boyfriend, who recoiled.

"Nothing!" he squeaked. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, and he rushed out, "Oliver was making out with Becca at a party."

"You…I…I can't believe…" Lily spluttered, biting her lip to keep from crying. She suddenly looked enraged, and exploded. "I HATE YOU, OKEN! I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN! AND DON'T EVEN THINK YOU'LL BE A PART OF OUR CHILDREN'S LIVES! IN FACT, I'M RENAMING OLIVER DYLAN TO DYLAN OLIVER!"

With that, she forcefully yanked the engagement ring off of her finger and lobbed it at Oliver's head. He looked heartbroken, and quite a bit like a little kid as he pouted.

"Aw, Lily, baby, c'mon," Oliver said.

"I'm _not _your baby," Lily spat, "and I'm leaving."

"Again?" Oliver asked in mock surprise. "There you go, running from your problems."

"No, I'm always running from you, you jackass!" Tears were now spilling down her cheeks. She grabbed Miley's hand and raced out the door, taking Oliver's keys on the way out.

Jumping into the drivers seat of the Range Rover, Lily slammed the door while Miley clambered into the passenger side. Twisting the key violently, Lily hit the stereo and blasted it. She had just given Oliver a Lana London CD, and it blasted at her. A song she had never thought would be for Oliver poured out of the speakers.

_Why should I care?_

_You weren't there,_

_When I was scared,_

_I was so alone,_

_You,_

_You need to listen,_

_I'm started to trip,_

_I'm losing my grip,_

_And I'm in this thing alone,_

_Am I just some chick you placed beside you,_

_To take somebody's place,_

_When you turn around,_

_Can you recognize my face,_

_You used to love me,_

_You used to hug me,_

_But that wasn't the case,_

_Everything wasn't okay…_

"Lily, I'm so sorry," Miley said softly, placing her hand over Lily's. Lily, half sobbing and singing, nodded at her, driving a little bit too fast. By the time they reached the main street, Lily felt a shooting pain throughout her stomach and a sudden wetness.

"Oh my God!" Lily screamed, still crying. "MY WATER BROKE!"

"Sweet niblets!" Miley shouted, becoming hysterical. Lily pulled over and switched seats with Miley. As a sweet, melodic song came on, Lily screamed at her first contraction.

Miley sped the car as fast as she could, running three red lights on her way to the hospital. She left Oliver's car in the red zone, threw open the door and raced to Lily's side, helping her out and racing her up into the hospital with one arm around her shoulders.

"My friend is in labor!" Miley screeched at the nurse, who was talking on a cell phone and fixing her horrible makeup.

"Name please?" the nurse said in a bored voice.

"Lily Truscott," Miley replied, annoyed.

Huffing and hanging up her cell, she called for another nurse who put Lily in a wheelchair and pushed her into a room, changing her into a hospital gown and setting up a chair for Miley.

"You'll be all right, girl," Miley soothed, stroking Lily's hair. Lily was taking gasping, panicky breaths.

"As much as I hate to say it," Lily whispered. "Call Oliver."

"I'll be right back," Miley said with a nod, walking out of the room, holding down the number 3, her speedial for Oliver.

"Hullo?" came Oliver's groggy voice.

"Lily's in labor," she said breathlessly.

"What are you talking about?" he slurred. "She isn't due for another two and a half weeks."

"That's not the point!" Miley yelled. "She's in labor now, you DONUT!"

"I'll be there in a few minu-" Oliver said, breaking off with a yawn before the line went dead. Oh great, Oliver had passed out. She didn't have time to call anyone else but her dad, asking him to pick up Oliver and bring him to the hospital before she rushed back to Lily.

"This isn't good," Doctor Memsick said, observing Lily hours later. Twelve hours later, to be exact. Robbie Ray was in the waiting room, and he had failed to pick up Oliver. "She isn't ready for this."

"What's gonna happen?"

"If she keeps going at this rate, both babies will be fine, but she won't be, and if we use other methods, one of the babies may die."

"I'm gonna keep going," Lily panted, her face gleaming with sweat and tears. "I can do this. I know I can."

The doctor smiled at her sadly, patting her hand reassuringly. "I'm sure you can. Now let's do this thing."

When Oliver awoke with his cell phone in his hand at 6 o'clock the next morning, the events of the night before came flooding back to him, up until Lily drove away. He wasn't sure what happened after that. Checking his voicemail, he was surprised to have close to fifteen.

"OLIVER!" Miley's voice screamed at him through the phone. "LILY IS IN LABOR, YOU IDIOT!"

The messages all conveyed pretty much the same thing, until the last one, as a sniffling and shaky Miley told him, "Oliver. Please get this message soon. The babies are out, but Lily…they aren't sure if she's gonna make it."

Oliver gasped, dropping the phone and shaking Jake, who immediately hopped to action. Jumping into Jake's mom's car, they sped off to the hospital.

Getting the room number, Oliver sprinted down the hall and into the room, panting, tears pooling in his eyes at the sight of Lily, weak and fragile, not to mention unconscious.

"Lily," he said, his voice breaking, "I was so stupid. C'mon, you've gotta wake up so you can yell at me and I can grovel. I need you, and I love you. Please don't leave me, I can't live without you!"

With that, Oliver broke down into sobs, kneeling next to bed and grabbing Lily's hand. He felt Miley and Jake each grab one of his shoulders, and looked up at them, roughly wiping his tears away.

"How could you let her get like this?" he raged at Miley, whose eyes ignited.

"You should have been here! This wouldn't have happened if she hadn't been under so much stress, thanks to you!" she screamed. Taking a calming breath, she continued, "look, do you want to see your children or what?"

"Yeah," he breathed.

"For premature births, they both had really good birth weights and are both healthy," Miley stated, walking them to the nursery, where the nurses seemed to know her and wheeled two little carts to them.

Two tiny babies wrapped in blue and pink blankets lay in them, both asleep. Oliver gasped, his eyes filling with tears of joy. Atop the little boy's head, peaking just under his blue little cap, was plenty of brown hair. The little girl had little wisps of blonde hair poking out under her pink cap, and he tentatively picked up little Oliver.

"Hi Junior," he whispered. "I'm your daddy."

The baby's eyes snapped open, blinking up at him innocently. They were blue, of course, and Oliver was instantly reminded of Lily. Miley was handing Jake the little baby girl. Jake was beaming at the tiny little baby.

A nurse rushed down the hall toward them. "Are you here with Lily Truscott?" They nodded. "We have some bad news.," she said solemnly.

**A/N: What's gonna happen to Lily?! I felt bad, making Oliver do that again, but I had to figure out a way to make Lily stressed enough that she would give birth early. **

**I'm almost positive that the little girl's name is going to be Jailynn Paige, but keep reviewing your votes, and if the chapter isn't written by then, I'll take everything into consideration. **


	10. Lily, I'm pregnant!

"Lily lost too much blood and if she doesn't get a transfusion she won't make it," the doctor told Oliver, Miley, and Jake as they entered the room.

"What's her blood type?" Oliver asked immediately.

"A positive," the doctor replied, referring to the charts. "Why?"

"I'm A positive. I'll give her whatever I can," Oliver said confidently. Doctor Memsick looked at him appraisingly and nodded. Leading the way to a separate room, Oliver watched as more blood then he had ever seen was removed from his body. As he started to become lightheaded, all he had to imagine was Lily's face and he knew things would be all right.

The transfusion was successful, and within four hours, Lily woke up. When she found Oliver sitting next to her bed, she started shaking. Oliver couldn't tell whether it was out of anger, fear, joy; her expression was unreadable.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. That was the first thing Oliver had expected to hear Lily say. "I overreacted. I told you to go out, and I was being ridiculous."

"No," Oliver interrupted. "I'm the one who's sorry. I never should have done what I did. And if you still want it, I brought you your ring back."

He beamed as she put it back on her finger, kissing him sweetly. "Now where are my babies?" she asked.

"Did you still name him Oliver?" Oliver asked shyly.

"Of course I did, you donut," Lily giggled. "And I was waiting for your approval on the name Jailynn Paige."

"I love it. Jailynn Paige Oken."

"Perfect," Lily said as Miley handed her Jailynn and Jake handed Oliver his son.

"I think I'm gonna call him Junior for the most part," Oliver said, grinning at his son. "It'll be too confusing if we're both Oliver."

"It can be his nickname, but he is _not _going into school with his name being Junior," Lily said, rolling her eyes before turning her attention back to Jailynn.

"All right, all right," Oliver chuckled. "I'm so glad you're all right, Lily."

"Thanks for helping me, Ollie," she replied, smiling shyly and biting her lip. Miley pretended to gag while Jake pounded her mockingly on the back.

"Oh, shut up, you two," Lily giggled, clutching Jailynn to her. "I can't believe they're _ours." _

Two weeks later, a loud wail could be heard coming from a baby monitor on Lily's nightstand. She extracted herself from Oliver's arms, re-did her ponytail, and grumbled her way to her daughter's room.

"Aw, Jai, baby, what's the matter?" Lily asked her little daughter. Lifting her up, Lily giggled at the sweet innocence of Jailynn. Suddenly, a shriek issued from the bedrooms on both sides, one coming from a baby monitor while the other came from the baby itself.

She heard Oliver walk past and him attempting to comfort the baby. Oliver had been surprisingly good with both the children, especially Junior. He was still completely enamored by Jailynn and had bought her a jumper that read "I LOVE MY DADDY!" Lily had laughed and kissed him happily at the cute gesture.

Oliver soon joined her in Jailynn's room, as he had been for the past week and a half.

"Only the third time tonight," he grinned at her sleepily.

"Yeah," she said softly, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Wanna switch?" he asked. She looked completely exhausted, and little Oliver was asleep once again.

"If you're all right with it," she said hopefully. He nodded and took little Jailynn out of his fiancé's arms, replacing the little bundle with her male counterpart.

"Have a good sleep, love," he said sweetly, kissing her fully before releasing her.

"I love you," she whispered as she walked away. Leaning against the door frame, he sighed happily, still feeding his little daughter.

Oliver had been having doubts about where his life was going before the twins were born. He'd been positive he was getting stuck in some sort of trap that he was going to hate; what sixteen year old boy wants to get married? When he put Jailynn back into her crib and made his way back into the room he shared with Lily, he took one look at her sleeping form and grinned.

This was right where he wanted to be, for the rest of his life.

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

Balancing a chubby little baby boy on one hip, pushing a shopping cart that had a little baby girl in it in the other, Lily made her way through the market, throwing things in the cart.

At sixteen with two babies, people often made rude comments while she did every day tasks, like going to the market or going to the park. She had chosen to just ignore them, but Oliver had not taken kindly to people insulting Lily, so she had to leave him at home most of the time.

Lana concerts had started back up two months ago, and she and Oliver had made leaps and bounds in the financial department. During the summer, Oliver worked with his dad at a law firm.

When Lily's cell phone started ringing, she fumbled around for her phone, before realizing it was the Lana phone and grabbing the sidekick out of her purse.

"Lana? It's Hannah?"

"Why are you calling me on the Hannah phone? I'm in the market!" Lily hissed.

"Because I'm at a Hannah shoot," Miley huffed, annoyed. "I'm in a bathroom and I'm freaking out!"

"Oh God, what happened?"

"Well," Miley said with a watery laugh, "it looks like I might be joining you at your new school."

"Pop star say wha?"

"Lily. I'm pregnant."

Lily gripped the shopping cart hard with one hand and leaned against it. Had she not been concerned with little Oliver's safety, she probably would have passed out.

"I'll be there soon," Lily said, snapping the phone shut.

She sighed. This was going to get complicated.

**THE END! **

**A/N: I know Miley getting pregnant too is completely improbable, but it just sort of happened. Now, does anyone want a sequel? It'll start at Lily and Oliver's wedding and go on from there. Just lemme know in a review if you'd like one. **

**Thanks to all of you for reviewing! I mean wowww. 65 Reviews at writing time! You all are amazing, and expect some more stories from me soon!**


End file.
